


Touch Starved

by AltyEx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Stanford Era, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltyEx/pseuds/AltyEx
Summary: Sam has lived his life being denied touch.Now, he escapes his family to live a new life.





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Discord crew for being so tactile and encouraging my madness.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, tired of being dragged everywhere, escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the Discord crew for being so tactile!
> 
> Enjoy!

There were few things similar in the world to being denied the touch of another. 

And for Sam, who knew this all too well, there was nothing worse.

He'd loved his life being denied touch.

Raised by a distant father; an older brother who did his best to make up for their father's shortcomings.

Dean wasn't always successful, but he tried, and that was all that mattered.

Sam's mother had died in a fire.

Faulty wiring caused an electrical fire in his nursery.

Dean, woken by his cries, had grabbed him and ran straight out of the house, not knowing their mom to be still inside

Firefighters found her at the foot of the crib, dead from smoke inhalation. 

Apparently, she'd gone to check on Sam, been surprised by the first starting, lost her balanced and knocked herself out. 

The coroner promised she'd felt no pain, yet it was little consolation to her grieving husband, who'd been working overtime that night. 

John, left with two young boys, did the only thing anyone in his position could do. 

Sold the house, buried his wife and vacated Lebanon. No intent to return on his mind. 

Far south, the little family would up, living with an old family friend of Mary's, Bobby Singer. 

Their formative years spent, not in a stable home environment, but traveling the country.

John and Bobby were too alike. It could only ever inevitably be, the massive falling out to happen. 

Sam and Dean were unceremoniously packed in their father's beloved Impala, belongings stashed in the truck, and off they went. 

That's what Sam remembers most of his childhood: being taken from the only home he'd known, and a life on the road.

A string of endless motels, rentals and schools. 

When the opportunity came up, Sam escaped.

John, who’d spent the nearly last two decades dragging his sons along while he sought job after job as a mechanic, gave his youngest an ultimatum: if he left, he’d never be welcome in the family. 

Sam gathered everything possible in his suitcases, backpack, grabbed his wallet, and was gone in under an hour.

Dean, sporting an impressive shiner from the fight with John over Sam, made sure his baby brother had one of the prepaid phones, already pre-programmed with his number.

That was the last time Sam saw Dean; hands in his pockets, strained smile on his face, watching from the train platform.

Oregon to California wasn’t such a terrible ride, made longer by the frequent stops. 

The entire journey passed in a blur for Sam, who spend it curled up on his seat, thumb idle on the phone.

Not that he didn’t love his older brother, but something, years in the making, had to eventually give, explosive as it’d been.

Tears angrily brushed from raw, tender cheeks, before he fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
